


Babe, Is That A Cat?

by Eos (writersfortheworld)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Cat, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersfortheworld/pseuds/Eos
Summary: Reader brings home a cat without Tobin knowing
Relationships: Tobin Heath/ Reader
Kudos: 18





	Babe, Is That A Cat?

Y/N’s POV

If any of the girls had to describe me in one word, it would, no doubt, be impulsive. 

I can’t help it, though. I see something I want, I get it. It’s a problem I should address… but I’ll do that later. Why solve a problem that causes nothing but happy accidents?

“Missy!” I shout, giving chase to a grey tabby that is hellbent on staying the hell away from me. “Why are you running? Why are you running?!” 

The front door opens, then shuts. 

Fuck. 

I stop running, look in a mirror, fix my windswept hair, then walk back to the front living room as if I weren’t just chasing a cat earlier. 

“Toby!” I say, opening my arms for the customary hug. Tobin sweeps me up in her strong arms, feeling like home the moment her arms wind around my back. She picks me up and spins me around a bit, and I wrap my legs around her hips. “I missed you!” 

“I know when a girl loves me even when I’m covered in sweat,” Tobin says, her voice muffled due to being absolutely buried into my neck. I grin, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and then her lips. She grins at me, eyes full of warmth. “I missed you, Y/N.” 

“I missed you too, Tobin, but seriously, get in the shower,” I say, hopping down. Regardless of her sweaty state, I hold her face and deliver a long, sweet kiss. Like always, Tobin smells like chocolate. I back away, slapping her ass as I walk into the kitchen. “I’ll start making dinner!” 

“Alright, don’t burn the apartment down, babe,” Tobin comments. She winks and then heads off to the shower. 

And while she showers, I begin cooking. Now, I will admit, I’m not the best cook. But, when it comes to family recipes, they’re spectacular. The shrimp sizzles away in the saucepan, and I prepare some of my family’s best garlic sauce, handed down through each generation. 

It makes me wonder if Tobin and I will have kids one day.

I shake my head, laughing to myself. God, they would be nothing but bundles of energy. Tobin and I mixed would not do so well. Note to self, adopt a kid who is in need of a good home. 

I’m broken from my thoughts when a scream comes from the bedroom. 

“Missy!” I look up from the saucepan. I drop the tongs in my hand, making a break for Tobin. 

I get to the doorway, where a very naked Tobin is in the middle of a stare off with Missy, who seems both shocked and appalled that there is someone else in the house. How do cats show so much emotion. 

“Babe? Am I imagining the cat on the bed right now?” Tobin says, pointing at Missy. Sighing, I walk over and scoop up the cat from the bed and cuddle her close to my chest. I turn to Tobin, who is still very, very naked, and surprised. 

“This is Missy. Short for Missile Launcher,” I say,entirely deadpan. I cock my hip to the side, then make a blowing up noise and use Missy as a machine gun. Tobin facepalms, sighing and rubbing her hand over her nose dramatically. “I had to adopt her! The lady said she’s super sweet, and look! She loves me already! She can be the team’s mascot!”

I look to Missy. She purrs and nudges her head into my chin. 

“See? She’s adorable!”

Tobin groans. “Babe, we talked about this.” 

“I know. But we’re keeping her anyway. End of story,” I say, walking out of the bathroom with Missy now on my shoulders like a neck pillow. I scratch the tabby’s head. “I love you, Missy.” 

“Y/N! Seriously! We can’t keep a cat because you want it!” Tobin follows me out, wrapping the towel around her hips and not even bothering to put on a shirt. 

“Yes, we can,” I say. I put Missy down by my feet and tap her booty so she gets out of the kitchen. I resume my food making while Tobin wraps her arms around me, wet hair and all.  
“Babe, do not convince me by using your boobs.” 

“Why not? I know you love them,” Tobin drags out the last word, pressing her chest against my back. I crane my head back, resting it on her shoulder. She looks at me like she’s a lovesick fool. In response, I give her the bestest, brightest smile ever. “Do not pull the puppy eyes out on me. I swear I will kick you so hard you’ll fly to Mars.” 

“Why would you do that? You would miss your favorite source of orgasms,” I reply, chill as ever. I reach my hand back, right to Tobin’s crotch. She chokes on air, causing me to laugh. 

And laugh I do. I laugh until I have to bend over and catch my breath. 

“Babe, stop laughing.” 

“Okay,” I wave my hand in front of my red face. “Okay, I’m done.” 

That was a lie. I keep laughing until I realize my shrimp is burning, and I keep laughing while juggling the hot pan of shrimp and dousing it in my garlic sauce. Tobin pouts, stomping off to the bedroom to finish drying off. Great. She tracked water everywhere. 

I clean it up while Tobin gets dressed, and we sit side by side at the counter, eating pasta and shrimp. 

“In all honesty, Tobin, I can get rid of Missy, if you need me to,” I say, spinning my fork in my hands. “If she’s a problem, she’s gone.”  
Missy deems that time to be appropriate and jump onto the counter, taking a seat and looking like the worlds most regal cat in existence. Tobin snorts. 

“No, no, let’s keep her for a bit. If she makes you happy, then I’m happy,” Tobin says, putting her arm around me. I grin, leaning forward and kissing her sweetly. 

“You make me the happiest, baby

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like you can check out our blog on tumblr under writersfortheworld and if requests are open feel free to send an ask


End file.
